Fire n' Ice
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Aragorn Visits Legolas in Mirkwood and ends up trying to help him break an arranged marriage to an elf he cannot stand! Will they suceed? NOT A SLASH
1. Beginning a Journey

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Ok the beginning is kind of rushed but I want to get to the good stuff lol. Ok and Ada is Elfish for father just so you know. This story takes place like a year before the Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Ada?" Aragorn called as he entered Lord Elronds study.  
  
"Yes Aragorn?" The elf king murmured, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Ada I will be leaving on a journey tomorrow. It has been ages since I have visited Mirkwood and I should like to see Legolas again as well" Aragorn said.  
  
"I see" Elrond said closing his book "And who will you be taking with you?" The question caught Aragorn by surprise.  
  
"I was planning on going alone, I travel faster that way" Aragorn answered.  
  
"These are dark days" Elrond said softly as Aragorn looked at him in confusion "I would feel better if someone went with you."  
  
"Dark days indeed if a ranger can't make a simple trip to Mirkwood without being accompanied." Aragorn said darkly "Ada I am an adult, I can handle myself."  
  
"I just want another pair of eyes and ears with you Estel" Elrond protested  
  
"My Lord?" A voice said from the doorway. A human girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes to match stood there with a simple blue dress on and her head bowed in respect. She was carrying a tray with a cup and saucer on it.  
  
"Oh good, the tea I requested" Lord Elrond said eagerly "Thank you Daniella. Suddenly he looked between Aragorn and Daniella and smiled.  
  
"No!" Aragorn said firmly as Daniella looked at the two in confusion but didn't dare to move considering she hadn't been dismissed yet. He dropped his voice "She is a girl!"  
  
"Estel!" Lord Elrond said disapprovingly "May I remind you when you were younger and in your arrogance you challenged Arwen to a sword fight and she beat you"  
  
"I was young and inexperienced!" Aragorn protested  
  
"I am not finished speaking" Elrond said firmly "Then you blamed her success on the fact she was of elf kind, so you then proceeded to challenge Daniella and then she beat you."  
  
"Fine I'll take her" Aragorn said, blushing madly.  
  
"Daniella?" The king said turning to her "would you mind terribly if I asked you to accompany Estel here to Mirkwood? You would be traveling as his guest of coarse not his hand maiden."  
  
"No my lord, I would be happy to accompany him." She said. Elrond nodded and Aragorn and Daniella left the room. "No Aragorn, we wouldn't want to forget that story would we?" Daniella said sweetly. She then went off to pack.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I bid you two a safe journey" Lord Elrond said the next morning. "Thrandruil has been notified of your coming. Say to my old friend for me"  
  
"Hurry back" Arwen added to Aragorn as she kissed him on the cheek. Daniella rolled her eyes and grabbed Aragorns arm to drag him away.  
  
"So" Aragorn said after a half hour of walking  
  
"How far is it to Mirkwood?" Daniella asked  
  
"Four days swift walk" Aragorn answered  
  
"We can make it in three" she responded defiantly as she sped up her walking.  
  
"So" Aragorn said again after a while.  
  
"So what?" Daniella asked  
  
"I don't know" Aragorn answered he was just trying to make conversation "How did you end up working for Elrond?"  
  
"How did you end up getting adopted by Elrond?" Daniella asked curtly. She glanced at Aragorn who glared at her and she sighed. "My parents were killed when I was young. Elrond took me in, good man, gave me food and shelter. Offered to do it for free but I insisted to work my way."  
  
"I'm sorry" Aragorn said softly "I should not have pried.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering how they died" Daniella said after a moment.  
  
"Oh uh of course it crossed my mind but I'd never..." Aragorn said flustered.  
  
"They were murdered" She went on "By orcs. My parents fought bravely of course but they came in many numbers. They came with crossbows and they came with spears. By the time the elves from Rivendell came my parents were dead."  
  
"And you were there?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I saw them murdered, my father hid me. It was ten years ago. I could've fought" Daniella said bitterly. Aragorn gazed at her, she looked around his age.  
  
"You sound proud of your parents" he said softly.  
  
"I am, they died in honor" the two spent the rest of the day chatting idly and took turns keeping watch that night. The next day proceeded in much the same fashion until on the third day they were indeed coming upon the Castle of Mirkwood.  
  
"I've never been to Mirkwood before, it's beautiful" Daniella Admitted.  
  
"Do you hear something?' Aragorn asked, stopping suddenly. Indeed the rumbling of feet was approaching. The sound was to loud to be elves. They listened for a moment. "Orcs!" Aragorn said suddenly.  
  
"Let me at them!" Daniella spat as she unsheathed her sword and got out her dagger which she threw at the approaching herd of orcs, but missed. She ran over and picked up her dagger, her hands trembling with rage.  
  
"Focus!" Aragorn commanded of her. Danielle took a deep breath and tried to focus her anger. She and Aragorn charged at the beasts, slashing and stabbing them. Even though they killed many the orcs seemed to overtake them. That is, until Legolas and another elf dashed into the woods, bows drawn and arrows ready. After a while the four slaughtered them all. They sat down panting and sweating.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn said gratefully as he embraced his friend.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood Mellon" Legolas laughed. 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Ok, yay shoutouts!  
  
Bballstar42: So glad you like my story! I've been in a LOTR mood lately to, yay third movie! That made me cry, uhh don't ask.  
  
Karissa-Marie: Yay you like? Of coarse I'll keep writing! Duh you don't start a fanfiction then not keep writing it. Wait umm I've done that before.......heh heh I'll keep this one going!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk: I know and interesting plot right? Yay for me! Lol Hope you keep reading.  
  
On with the chap!  
  
"So what brings you to Mirkwood my friend?" Legolas asked  
  
"It has been to long since I have seen the dense forests of Mirkwood, it's golden trees and grassy hills. Also has it been to long since we've seen each other as well" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"And who is your friend?" Legolas asked as he smiled at Daniella gently.  
  
"This is Daniella, a servant in my father's house" Aragorn answered.  
  
"I am traveling as Aragorns guest" Daniella said testily as Legolas smiled at her again.  
  
"Then you shall be treated as one" He said, nodding a bit.  
  
"And who is your friend?" Aragorn asked, gazing at the female elf next to Legolas that had helped them defeat the Orcs. She had jet black curly hair that went a bit passed her shoulders. Aragorn stared at her a moment, elves rarely had curly hair. He had only seen one other elf in his life with hair that curly. The color of her hair set off her emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh" Legolas said, his voice getting colder and more formal "This is Lady Marial"  
  
"Just call me Mary" The She-Elf said, extending a hand to Aragorn and Daniella "I hate my formal name."  
  
"Marial" Legolas continued "Is of the Golden wood"  
  
"You reside in Lorien?" Daniella asked eagerly  
  
"Yes, her family has come to visit mine" Legolas finished as he tried to conceal the sour look forming on his face.  
  
"Yes, much to his disdain" Mary said smiling.  
  
"It is not your family that causes me disdain its y-"  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"Maybe we should explain" Mary sighed.  
  
"Yes" Legolas agreed "You see, when Arwen and I flat out refused the marriage our parents tried to force upon us, Arwen declaring she had found love in you Aragorn. My father went looking for another family to set me up with.  
  
"Legolas mom had been good friends with my mother. My family is a nobel family is Lorien" Mary added  
  
"So my dad chose Marial for me" Legolas continued  
  
"Our parents do not realize that we do not get along at all!" Mary cried  
  
"So now we are engaged to be married!"  
  
"In three months time" Mary finished. Aragorns Jaw dropped.  
  
"Three months!" He gasped  
  
"That is so unfair!" Daniella said.  
  
"Tell us about it" Mary said glumly "I am going to have to move here."  
  
"So now I'm stuck spending all my time with her or my father will skin us both. I'l sorry Aragorn, she'll have to tag along on your visit." Legolas said  
  
"Excuse me!" Mary said outraged "Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life here with you?! You're insufferable!"  
  
"Marial I'll never be happy with you and do you want to know why?" Legolas rounded on her "Because you're to bitter and cold for anyone to love! Your heart is ice" Mary stared at him for a moment then turned and stalked off. Aragorn stared at Legolas as well. He had never seen his gentle elf friend act so cruely towards anyone but orcs and other mutual enemies.  
  
"I am also sorry, I will have to spend my time babysitting Daniella" Aragorn said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Auta miqula orqu" [Go kiss an orc] Daniella spat at him as she turned to fallow Mary.  
  
"Amin nowe non n'kelaya" [I thought they would never leave] Legolas murmured to Aragorn who nodded his head in agreement. "Woman" He muttered ************************************************************************  
  
"Mary!" Daniella called to Mary who stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"What?" She answered curtly  
  
"What Legolas said back there, it was uncalled for" Daniella said softly.  
  
"You do not call him Prince Legolas" Mary pointed out.  
  
"I call people what I chose to, I have also noticed you do not call Aragorn 'Lord Aragorn' Surely you know of Aragorn son of Arathorn? The name commands respect" Daniella said sarcastically  
  
"A persons name and blood do not make them worthy of respect in my eyes. When he does something worthy of a lord then I shall refer to him as one" Mary answered as Daniella smiled at her.  
  
"Would you care to escort me to the palace?" she asked  
  
"Sure, I know my way around here perfectly. I guess I should considering I am going to be spending the rest of my life here with that Pratt" Mary said glumly. Daniella looked at her sympathetically  
  
"Men" She murmured. 


	3. Drunken elf part one

Disclaimer- I own nothing besides Marial and Daniella. Ok usually i do shoutouts but I am updating from my Laptop and its internet is currently down and I can't see all my reviews at the moment but still everyone who reviewed, you all know I love you. Ok anyway I just ask of you all one thing: Can you please tell me who your favorite character is, not like Legolas or Aragorn but who you like better, Marial or Daniella. Don't ask it's important. If your opinion changes throughout the story please tell me. On with the chap!  
  
"Mariel would you come here a moment?" Mary's father Descathel asked as she entered the palace with Daniella. Mary stopped, rolled her eyes, and turned to face her father.  
  
"Yes?" she said as politely as she could.  
  
"Where are you going, and where is prince Legolas?" he asked  
  
"Father I am going to show Daniella to a room she may stay in" Mary answered through clenched teeth. "Prince Legolas is with Aragorn son of Arathorn, why do you care?"  
  
"Well naturally I assumed that you two would be spending time together" Her father shrugged.  
  
"You assume alot of things, like I'm going to marry Legolas for one" Mary said defiantly  
  
"Marial we've discussed this" Descathel said testily "You will go through with this wedding and if I see so much as an eye roll you will be spending the next 500 years miserable."  
  
"Ahh Thranduil" Mary said, looking over her fathers shoulders. When Descathel turned to greet the King (Who really wasn't there) Mary grabbed Daniellas hand and ran upstairs.  
  
"Are you sure this is Ok?" Daniella asked once they had settled on a room.  
  
"Sure" Mary answered "I mean I am going to be a princess here, why shouldn't I be able to hand out rooms?" A moment later Aragorn and Legolas walked in.  
  
"Marial!" Legolas exclaimed "I was going to make this Aragorns room!"  
  
"You were going to, but we got here first. So scatt" Mary said  
  
"You two are friends, how cute, but I am still prince here so get out!" Legolas ordered.  
  
"Oh yes and you hold so much power" Mary said sarcastically "You can't even get out of your own wedding."  
  
"Oh your making great progress in that department Miss badass attitude" Legolas raged "Your dad probably wants to Marry you off to get rid of you! Well he's not dumping you on me!"  
  
"Alright enough!" Aragorn cried "It's obvious you two don't want to go through with this wedding."  
  
"Of course we don't, where have you been" Mary said sarcastically  
  
"Well there are two elves and two humans here" Aragorn said, ignoring her.  
  
"One of the humans a bit more emotionally stable then the other" Daniella added  
  
"The point is" Aragorn went on, glaring at her "we have three months. We can figure out a way out of this wedding" the others looked thoughtful.  
  
"Ok" Mary said at last "Lets all go brainstorm and meet in Legolas room after dinner"  
  
"Why my room?" Legolas wanted to know.  
  
"Because I don't want to mess up mine" Marial said simply  
  
"Besides Legolas I've seen your room, you've got that huge bed and awsome view" Aragorn added.  
  
"Well I'm going outside to think" Mary said as she left.  
  
"Me to" Legolas said after a moment "An elf always thinks better in a tree"  
  
"And a human always thinks better with food" Daniella said as she turned to Aragorn "Kitchen?"  
  
"I'm right behind you" he agreed. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Legolas called to Marial who was sitting in a tree not to far from the castle.  
  
"Pull up a limb" She called back to him. Legolas climbed the tree with ease and settled on the branch above her. Mary started muttering softly.  
  
"Talking to the trees?" He asked her, amused.  
  
"Now you see, it sounds so weird if you say it like that" She laughed.  
  
"No it's not, I do it all the time" Legolas admitted  
  
"And what do they say to you now?" She wondered  
  
"They say............that they were listening to us in the forest and............" Legolas hesitated "And that i was being a jerk, for that I am sorry." When Mary said nothing he went on. "But I can't help but notice how hostile you are to anyone who is nice to you, why is that?"  
  
"I don't see how any of this is your buisness" Mary snapped but soon her face softened "I'm sorry, I don't know why I do that."  
  
"You know I was thinking, we should probably try to act civil twords eachother, at least until the wedding gets called off" Legolas suggested.  
  
"I agree" Mary paused for a moment "Wow, we actually agree on something"  
  
"Scary. Who knows maybe we'll actually like eachother one day" Mary started laughing, her laugh was like silver chimes twinkiling together. Legolas soon joined in, his laugh was low and calming. They sat completely still and silent for the next two hours, except for flashing eachother smiles every once and again. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Anything?" Daniella asked. She and Aragorn were sitting on the floor of Daniella's room Aragorn had settled for the one down the hall) Surrounded by food and drink. Still though they were having troubles thinking of anything.  
  
"Yes, this meat is way to salty" Aragorn confirmed.  
  
"I mean about the wedding" Danielle said as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Oh that, no clue" Just then the door to Daniellas room flew open and Mary and Legolas walked in.  
  
"Hey guys" Daniella greeted them "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet later"  
  
"Well somethings happened" Legolas said s he and Mary sat down on the bed "There is to be a ball tonight, in our honor. They want to officially announce the engagement and date of the wedding"  
  
"What are you guys going to do?" Daniella asked anxiously  
  
"Get drunk and hope I don't remember any of this in the morning?" Legolas answered  
  
"No seriously, what are you going to do?" Aragorn asked. Legolas reached for Aragorns glass of ale and swallowed it quickly  
  
"Exactly what I said" 


	4. Drunken elf part twoHangover

Disclaimer- I own nothing besides Marial and Daniella. Thanks to all who reviewed. A horrible thing happened the other day. The notebook I write Fire N' Ice in is lost in my school. I've looked everywhere for it but no book. Me being the stupid person I am didn't put my name in the notebook. If anyone happens to find it and opens it, well I'm sure they'll be very scared of this story, lol. So I have to write chapters 4-7 (Which after chap seven I'm ending it and starting a sequal) from memory (oh joy) oh about the sequal, I wanted to get started on that so I ended this story kind of abruptly so I'm sorry if some elements of it seem kind of rushed.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know anyone could drink that much without passing out" Daniella mused at the party that night.  
  
"Daniella dance with me!" Legolas said as he walked over tipsily  
  
"Umm no thanks honey" Daniella laughed  
  
"ooh I get it" Legolas slurred as he eyed Daniella and Aragorn "Mary how bout you dance with me so we can give these two some alone time"  
  
"How bout we go back upstairs Legolas" Mary said despertly, she didn't want anyone to notice Legolas was drunk.  
  
"But I have an announcement to make!" Legolas protested.  
  
"Well make it upstairs" Daniella said as she and Aragorn pulled him back into his room. Once settled down Legolas pouted.  
  
"Come on guys, this is a celebration! I can't really remember what we're celebrating though....." Legolas trailed off.  
  
"Our engagement?" Mary reminded him  
  
"That's it!" Legolas exclaimed  
  
"Did anyone notice him downstairs?" Aragorn asked anxiously "It would shame his family if they did"  
  
"You know you are my best friend" Legolas said to Aragorn who rolled his eyes at him "And a very lucky man, Arwen is a beautiful elf. I know cuz once when we were engaged I accidently walked in on her when she was completely--  
  
"Ok next topic!" Daniella said loudly "Is he ok? I mean he isn't going to pass out or anything right?"  
  
"Are his pupils dialated?" Mary asked. She sat down next to him on the bed and studdied his face closely. Legolas closed his eyes and leaned in as well, kissing her on the lips. "Legolas!" Mary cried as she broke away.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently "If your going to be my wife then why shouldn't I kiss you?"  
  
"Because" Mary stammered "Because I'm not going to become your wife!"  
  
"Your rejecting my proposel!?" Legolas asked angerily  
  
"You never proposed you idoit!" Mary yelled at him  
  
"Oh yah" Legolas said quietly "Well Mary do you know why I didn't want to Marry Arwen when we were younger?"  
  
"Because she's a total Ice Queen who needs a good swift kick in the, oh sorry Aragorn!" Mary said apologetically "Forgot you two were practically engaged"  
  
"Well no, I didn't want to Marry her because I had a huge crush on you Marial" Legolas continued  
  
"You did?!" Mary asked in disbelief  
  
"Yup! Well I did until I realized what a huge pain in the ass you are"  
  
"Legolas!" Said Daniella  
  
"Hey you guys wanna go visit the Shire? You've been to the Shire before right Aragorn?" Legolas asked in a random change of subject.  
  
"Yah" Aragorn smiled at his friend "Yah I've been to the Shire, but we'll go tomorrow Legolas I promise"  
  
"It's always tomorrow with you people! Well I want to visit the shire now!" Legolas stood up and took about 3 steps before falling over, unconcious. aragorn walked over and picked up his fair elvish friend and placed him on the bed.  
  
"Someone has to stay with his" Daniella said "To make sure he doesn't slip in a coma"  
  
"I'll do it" Aragorn offered  
  
"No" Mary protested "It was our engagement that drove him to drink, I'll watch over him"  
  
"We all will" Daniella settled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *********************************************  
  
"My head" Legolas groaned the next morning. He blinked wearly and gazed around his room. Aragorn was asleep in what looked nlike the most uncomfertable position in a chair next to him. Daniella was asleep on the floor, and Marial was out on the balcony that was connected to his room.  
  
"Your awake" She said to him a moment later as she came back inside.  
  
"For the most part" He grinned "But something tells me I should've stayed asleep, I can't remember anything of last night"  
  
"Not a thing?" Mary asked "Then I guess your plan to black yourself out worked."  
  
"Umm Mary" Legolas said hesitantly "exactly how drunk did I get?"  
  
"Pretty drunk, but we got you out of there before you could make a fool infront of anyone but us" Mary answered.  
  
"Ok well what did I say to you guys?" Legolas asked nervously  
  
"You worried Legolas?" Mary teased him "Have something to hide that your afraid you might've said?"  
  
"No!" Legolas insisted "Would you just tell me what I said please?"  
  
"Well you mentioned that Aragorn was your best friend, you've always wanted to visit the Shire, and, oh yah! Did you really once see Arwen--  
  
"What else did I say?" Legolas asked quickly as his face turned pink  
  
"Well at some point you started talking about how you used to have a huge crush on me until you found out what I pain I was, oh and you ended up kissing me sometime in there" Mary said vaguely  
  
"Sorry" Legolas muttered  
  
"No problem" Mary said easily "It was only like for a second before I pushed you away but let me say that even drunk you are a great kisser" Legolas and Mary looked at each other for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"So did I say or umm do anything else?"  
  
"umm yah then you got naked and started singing show tunes" Mary said seriously. Legolas gave her a terrified look.  
  
"Your awake" Aragorn said jumping up which caused him to land on Daniella  
  
"Humph!" She said as Aragorn apologized and helped her up "What's so funny?" He asked Mary once they were both up.  
  
"Oh I was just telling Legolas about when he got naked and started singing while he was drunk last night" Mary said, hoping her friends would get the hint "apparently he can't remember a thing"  
  
"Mary" Daniella said disapprovingly "That part wasn't nearly as interesting as when he went back down to the party, clothes still on thankfully, and started screaming about random nonsense like expired ale"  
  
"I remember that part!" Aragorn said suddenly "And then he went up and smacked his father and anyone else who came near him"  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no " Legolas said over and over again as he held his face in his hands. The other three suddenly cracked up.  
  
"We was just joking Legolas!" Mary gasped between laughs  
  
"Yah your not that interesting" Aragorn agreed  
  
"That's for sure, usually when people get drunk they do crazy things, the craziest thing you did all night was kiss Marial." Daniella complained "Mostly you just ramble on when you get drunk."  
  
"I"m sorry my drinking didn't entertain you as much as you would've liked" Legolas said sarcastically. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Legolas?" A small voice said  
  
"Andros!" Legolas laughed as he walked over to his little brother. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine Legolas, I'll be even better once Fernair descovers the treesap I switched his shampoo with" Andros said mischeviously. As if on cue their elder brother Fernair came running in with a towel on and a sticky brown substance in his hair.  
  
"Andros!" He raged  
  
"What?" Andros said innocently  
  
"Don't you 'what' me!" Fernair yelled "Why is there treesap where my shampoo should be?"  
  
"I don't know Fernair, why is their treesap where your shampoo should be?" Andros asked almost bordly like he's done this a million times before. Fernair's face urned red and he opened his mouth to yell some more but was cut off by Mary and Daniella's laughter. For the first time Fernair realized that he was in a towel with ladies him the room. He mumbled an excuse then bolted out to change.  
  
"Andros you little devil of an elfling you know that was wrong" Mary laughed as she winked at him.  
  
"Yah but when you live as long as we do you need something to help the time pass by, torturing Fernair helps" Andros grinned. A moment later Fernair returned with his hair the normal color and clothes on but still looking extremely angry.  
  
"You smell great though" Legolas said barely containing his laughter.  
  
"Legolas! I can't believe you are actually going along with this, it's just like father said--" Fernair stopped suddenly  
  
"Go on Fernair" Legolas said darkly "What did father say?" The three brothers all looked uncomfertable. The love of their father was hard to come by. Fernair had erned it through becoming a wonderful leader and adiquate heir to the throne. Andros was born with it, being the youngest and training to be a healer which requires alot of love anyway. Legolas though has yet to ern his fathers love and respect. Which is ironic considering he is the one who wants it most. The three brothers all knew how hard Legolas worked to earn his fathers love and how his father gives him nothing but recignition as a fine warrior.  
  
"Nothing little brother" Fernair said with a forced smile.  
  
"Lady Daniella" Androds said, changing the subject. "A letter has arrived for you from Rohan" He handed her a thin envelope. Andros and Fernair bowed and took their leave as Daniella slipped out into the hall to read her letter.  
  
"A letter from Rohan?" Aragorn said with curiosity "What's that about?" Without waiting for a response form Marial or Legolas he slipped out into the hall as well. Leoglas let out a great sigh and started pacing back and forth.  
  
"What troubles you?" Mary asked gently  
  
"Nothing troubles me" He snapped. Mary stood up and put a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Talk to me" He whispered.  
  
"There is nothing to tell!" He yelled "ugh you are such a burden! Go off with Daniella and Aagorn and annoy them instead of me!" Mary was quiet for a moment then spoke softly  
  
"What a fool I am" She said  
  
"What?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"I thought maybe we were on our way to becoming friends as we once were a very long time ago, but if that is what you really think of me then I was a fool for trusting a hope" Legolas sighed and walked over to her. "Your a very fine and respectable elf Legolas" She continued "I should think your father knows that" Legolas gave a small smile and hugged her.  
  
"Thankyou" He whispered into her hair. 


	5. Surprise visit

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Ugh sorry bout all the spelling mistakes. Stupid laptop not having spell checker. Thanks to all my reviewers. I have gotten a little carried away with this story and have already created a sequel to it and am on another one, I think I'll make this a series if anyone would care to read it. 

Shoutouts:

Green Orange Soda: Hiya Jeff! I shouted out a free email address to you in another story of mine (The fellowships true feelings) Check the shoutout there! And yes, AOL does suck.

MellowYellow36: Glad you like the story! Umm hope your food didn't burn……………..

Bballstar42: Yes those two are actually starting to tolerate each other! Yay! Keep on reading!

Lady Prongs of Rohan: Keep on reading! I'll be sure to update faster next time.

BLueRoSeS781: Hiya Danni! Yay for the show tunes *Starts humming the entertainer* See u tomorrow, it's an A day!

Sakurelle: I create movies in my head instead of listening to my teachers to, lol. Keep reading!

Karissa: Hiya hunny! Glad you like it!

CherryFaerie: Thanku for the spelling tip! I had no idea how to spell him name!

Ok on with the chap!

"Who's the letter from?" Aragorn asked Daniella, out in the hall.

"My boyfriend" Daniella said distractedly.

"Boyfriend?" Aragorn asked, curiously.

"Theodred of Edoras." Daniella answered impatiently. She continued to read the rest of her letter gravely.

"Theodred?" Aragorn mused. "How did you manage to snag the Rohan prince?" 

"I'm not a slave you know, I'm allowed vacations and leave from work!" Daniella said harshly "I went there on a trip one year, Lord Elrond made special arrangements so I could stay at the palace with the royal family" Aragorn winced and tried a different approach.

"So how long have you two been dating?" he asked innocently.

"Oh no" Danielle murmured, not listening to him. "Listen to this:"

_Dearest Daniella,_

_Hello darling. I remembered that you told me you were staying at Mirkwood for a while and sent my letter there. I hope you are well for you will be the only one. My father is growing increasingly worse from the last time I wrote you. He can no longer tell the difference between me and my cousin Eomer. He is so sullen all the time; the once lively king you knew is nothing but a shadow and a memory in our halls. Dark days are coming, you've grown up with elves you should be able to sense it, something is amiss. My father has taken to shutting himself up in his room for long hours, not talking to anyone but that new advisor that he has just hired. Grima Wormtounge. I do not trust this Grima, he has an evil presence about him. I also fear a bit for my cousin Eowyn. Grima seems to be devolping an unhealthy obsession about her. The warriors are growing restless, their allegiance to my father wanes. I fear they shall do something rash with their pent up feelings and emotions, and I think I shall be the one leading their rash actions. I hate to leave my kingdom and my family in times like these but lately my home has been suffocating. I should like to visit you again sometime soon. Stay safe Daniella._

_Love,_

Theodred.__

"Have you not sensed it?" Daniella asked, turning to Aragorn.

"I have indeed sensed some disturbance lately, but it is not for us to act upon. At least not yet" Daniella gave the letter she held in her hand one last worried glance before going back into the room with Aragorn. When they walked in Marial and Legolas were embracing. "Maybe we should have given them some more time alone" Aragorn laughed.

"I suppose the weddings on then?" Daniella teased.

"Don't be stupid" Mary said harshly, jumping out of Legolas's arms. "Has anyone thought of a plan yet?"

"Well my engagement to Arwen was broken because she fell in love with Aragorn" Legolas said randomly

"Maybe if you pretend to be in love with another girl then your parents will feel obliged to break this engagement" Daniella suggested 

"But who can we get to pretend to be in love with you?" The three of them smiled at her knowingly "Umm ok new plan" Daniella said quickly. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Father would like to see you four" Andros said, popping his head in the room for a minute. The four looked at each other, bewildered, but proceeded to follow Andros to there King Thranduil was speaking to someone.

"....Ahh here they are. This is my son Prince Legolas, his fiancé Marial Athome, their friend Aragorn son of Arathorn, and I believe you already know Daniella Spellding" The king was saying as they came up to him. The elf king turned and spoke to them now "Kids, this is-"

"Theodred!" Daniella exclaimed, running up to him and embracing him.

"Yes," The king smiled "Theodred of Rohan"

Ok peoples sorry for the short chappy, there will be more really soon.


End file.
